1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expandable spacecraft, and more particularly to an expandable spacelab-type module arrangement which is adapted to expand the volume of a spacecraft once it is in orbit in space.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Several previous attempts have been made to provide spacecraft having expandable volume.
FRISCH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,026, discloses an orbiting space platform which includes a telescopic arrangement for providing access from outer cabins to a central cabin. The telescopic arrangement can be expanded when the platform is disposed in orbit, e.g., by internal pressure, in order to increase the volume or area between the outer cabins. A space platform is illustrated in both its retracted and expanded conditions, respectively. A telescopic arrangement includes separate telescoping portions which comprise an inner telescopic member and an outer telescopic member, both of which are tubular, and which are slidable with respect to each other. Sliding motion between the inner and outer telescopic members is guided by an annular flange portion of the outer member. The outer telescopic member can be sealed relative to the inner telescopic member by, e.g., gaskets.
HUBER et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,877, disclose an inflatable tether adapted for use in an orbiting spacecraft. The tether device can be provided in a compact condition, and includes a pair of rigid housing sections and a tubular casing formed of flexible fabric material, e.g., neoprene. An inflating apparatus, e.g., a metallic pressure vessel filled with a compressed gas, is encased within a housing section. When a shut-off valve is opened, a supply of pressurized gas fills the inflatable structure and thus the flexible casing is extended to form an elongate, semi-rigid column. The tether device can be stored in a small volume, or can be inflated to maintain a desired separation distance between an orbiting spacecraft and an orbiting booster rocket. It also provides an additional passageway between space vehicles.
BAUER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,711, discloses a storable capsule-type device adapted to be used in underwater low-buoyancy systems, or as a low-cost shelter for instruments and personnel during lunar or space exploration. The apparatus can be provided in a compact and an expanded form, and is furnished for transport to a site in its compact position, in which successively smaller-diameter cylindrical wall portions are connected by a plurality of annular folds. When a source of pressurized fluid is applied to the interior of the device, e.g., by opening a valve, the structure unrolls. This provides an expandable capsule which is air-tight, and which is adapted to buoyantly support a desired payload.
LANG, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,373, discloses a manned spaceflight body which comprises an apparatus with connecting plates adapted to connect two body sections. The plates extend outwardly from the rear of a transporter to connect the spacecraft to a space station.
DORNIER, German Pat. No. 314,354, discloses an apparently expandable aircraft having a plurality of telescoping sections, all of which decrease in diameter.
DUNLEA, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,070, discloses a telescoping apparatus which comprises a protective chamber for helicopters and similar vehicles. A rescue chamber incorporates a main body portion and telescoping sections of slightly and successively increasing diameters. Each section cooperates with a downwardly-facing channel and a heavy spring.
QUASE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,108, discloses a floatable container which can occupy both a collapsed condition and an expanded condition. The collapsible container comprises a plurality of telescoping sections and a fluid inlet which is adapted to pump fluid into the collapsed container, or to withdraw fluid material from the inflated container. Various sealing rings, e.g., magnetic rings or O-rings, can be used to effect a seal between sections.
A publication by ERNO discloses a variety of potential configurations for the Spacelab module.
Finally, page 860 of "Manned Earth Satellites" discloses a semi-rigid manned satellite which can be packed into a small space in a tip of a carrier rocket, and then inflated when in orbit. In this fashion, the space required for a payload in the carrier vehicle can be reduced to a minimum to reduce the diameter of and drag on, the carrier rocket, and also to bring the center of gravity and center of thrust closer together.
None of these devices, however, operates in the same fashion with the same structure as the present device.
The Spacelab module comprises an aluminum cylinder having conically shaped ends; the module shell and its thermal systems are adapted to be carried into low earth orbit by the U.S. Space Shuttle. The shell utilized is formulated from lightweight materials and includes a waffle-type design, a portion of which is illustrated in FIGS. 2, 4, 7, 9 and 10 of the present invention. The Spacelab shell is formed from modular components; a deployable payload which is not attached to the Spacelab module can be removed from the cargo bay of the Space Shuttle, and the module can then be elongated into the deployable payload volume using the present invention.